


Of Braids and Flower Crowns

by sunraysinthesea



Series: Udo [6]
Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies), Maleficent 2: Mistress of Evil
Genre: ?ish I guess??, Dark fey, Established relaship, F/M, Fae/Human - Freeform, Fluff, Just wanted to write something related to hair tbh, Not checked through enough pls bear with me, Quality time with Udo a.k.a Udo braids your hair and tells you to sit still under a tree, might rewrite later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunraysinthesea/pseuds/sunraysinthesea
Summary: You spend some quality time with Udo.
Relationships: Udo (Disney)/Reader, Udo/Reader
Series: Udo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527815
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Of Braids and Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> My midterms are over and I'm back feeling worse than ever bc I only took a week off writing and I'm already feeling rusty, do forgive me for not being on my peak sgdbndmf might rewrite this later
> 
> Also, question: Do you guys have any ideas on what Udo might call his significant other? I tried to add a pet name or sth but... nothing seemed to fit??

Your body has never been so conflicted whether to tense up or relax. 

While the sole act of playing with your hair is enough for you to melt into his arms, your body finds it hard to relax while being in such close proximity to the man who makes your heart go haywire.

Slender fingers run through your hair multiple times, smoothing the flyaways out. The occasional graze of blunt nails against your scalp whenever he brushes your hair down makes you sigh in bliss as you shift to a more comfortable position in between Udo's legs, his large wings folded closer to his body and curled around you. 

"Do you have a specific style in mind?" Udo breaks the comfortable silence.

"Hm... No, as long as my hair is out of my face. Though, if you want to show off your godly braiding skills, be my guest." You can't help the tinge of excitement that seeps into your tone. It's not every day you get your hair braided by the prettiest of Fey, after all.

"You exaggerate. My skills are not 'godly' by any means." he chuckles lightly, getting a tiny section of hair from the side of your head between his fingers and starts braiding it back. 

It feels like a long time has passed since you had nothing to do but sit still--as Udo has warned you several times to keep from swaying from left to right out of boredom, so you start to hum one of your favorite songs. A blow of air tickles your neck as Udo exhales, and you can almost hear the smile adorning his features. 

"... What?" 

"You have a pleasant voice." he replies, and you are reminded once again of the effect of his encouraging words on you. Something in your gut tells you that it's an indirect way of getting you to sing. Well, you're not buying it.

"You find my voice pleasant when I'm not even singing. As flattered as I am, I've got nothing on you, Songbird." You gently elbow him in the stomach, and he responds with a huff and nudges your cheek with his wing muttering a quiet 'stay still' for the umpteenth time. 

You scan around for something to do while you wait for him to finish braiding your hair. You see a cluster of small flowers growing near you, their pastel colors ranging from pink to blue to yellow. The blue is not quite the color of his eyes, but you can work on something decent enough. The gears in your head turn as you think about what you could do for Udo. A flower crown would be nice, but the flowers are too small, thus it would take a humongous amount of flowers to make a decent crown. Plus, it would be hard to make it sit on his head because of his horns anyway. Squeezing your eyes shut, you think of some other things, and then it hits you. 

_Horns!_

Leaning forward, you pay no heed to Udo's sigh of frustration, stretching your hand as far as you can while keeping your head still, you gather some flowers and vines and get to weaving two little ringlets. His hair is like a blank canvas in your eyes, so you keep the main focus on the colors. Adding in some of the fallen leaves from the tree providing the two of you with shade to add some dimension, you keep the ends open to connect them later. 

By the time you're done with the ringlets, Udo is finishing braiding the other side of your head. You feel his hands leave your hair for a moment, perhaps to give his finished work a once over, and your hand unconsciously flies to your pocket to get the wooden pocket mirror. He runs his fingers down the loose hair one last time before nodding in satisfaction.

"Take a look."

A fond smile creeps up to his lips when he sees you frantically take out the mirror, admiring the braids in glee. It doesn't take you long to figure out that the braids are too similar to his to be coincidental. He did an identical style to his own half up-do, connecting the little braids at the back and letting the rest of your hair flow freely, the only significant difference being the little pink flowers peppered in your hair. It looks gorgeous, and you turn around with sparkling eyes.

"And you dare to tell me your braiding skills are not 'godly'?"

"Yes. As I said, my skills are not 'godly' by any means. The way you formerly braided your hair was just atrocious." his lips curl up to a smirk as he adds another little flower into your hair.

Feigning being hurt, you let out a gasp as you wipe the nonexistent tears off your cheeks. "Ah, to think I would be bullied by my beloved. What has the world come to?" heaving a dramatic sigh, you put the back of your hand on your forehead, leaning to the side, pretending to faint, only to be stopped by one of his strong wings scooping you back up before you could hit the grass. You pout as he wraps his arms around you and nudges your forehead with his, the mocking grin never leaving his lips.

"Well, I too, have little something for you. Lean down a bit." Beckoning him to look down so you had easier access to his horns, you pick up the ringlets and carefully place them around his horns, tying the openings close. You pull back to check how they look, and...

_It so does not look the way you imagined it to be._

You can't keep your snickers at bay, making Udo lift his head to look at you. With raised eyebrows, he reaches for the mirror at your side to check what you find so funny.

Fondness settles in place of confusion on his face, and he joins you in laughter. He finds the sentiment very much endearing, but it doesn't change the fact that it does, in fact, look odd.

"Is this what you have been wriggling around so much for, hm?"

"Sorry, I--" you wheeze between laughs, "I thought about making a flower crown, but then-- then I thought it would be hard to make it sit on your head, so I thought of this, but I didn't know it would look like _this_\--" your fits of giggles are abruptly cut short by a delicate kiss on the corner of your lips.

"Thank you," he mutters, I appreciate it." his hands settle on your cheeks, caressing them before tilting your chin up a bit. 

This time he lands a proper kiss on your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: Weeks later, Borra lets it slip that he has kept the ringlets on for several days.


End file.
